Deidara
Deidara Deidara (デイダラ) je člen organizace Akatsuki a měl za partnera Sasoriho a později Tobiho. Je nejmladší člen Akatsuki. Prsten Akatsuki se znakem 青 (Sei - Modrá) nosí thumb|left|188pxna pravém ukazováčku. Původně Deidara pochází ze Skryté Kamenné vesnice. Životopis Deidara původně pochází ze Skryté Kamenné vesnice, ale opustil ji, protože příliš používal svoje "umění" a ostatní lidé ve vesnici se mu vysmívali. Deidara se tedy stal nájemným teroristou a k výbuchům používal svá umělecká díla. Když Orochimaru opustil Akatsuki, tak Deidara byl vyhledán Uchihou Itachim, Hoshigakim Kisamem a Sasorim, kteří dostali rozkaz od Peina, aby Deidaru rekrutovali do Akatsuki. Deidara poprvé odmítl. Rychle se dostal do krátkého boje s Itachim, Deidara málem vybuchl sám sebe, protože byl obětí Itachiho Genjutsu. Deidara tedy vstoupil do Akatsuki, ale porážka od Itachiho ranila jeho ego. Celou dobu, kdy byl v Akatsuki, tak Itachiho nesnášel, ale byl dost inteligentní, aby věděl, že Itachi je silnější. Deidara s partnerem Sasorim, cestoval do Skryté Písečné zajmout Gaaru a získat z něj Shukaku. Když se dostal do Písečné, tak Deidara se setkal s Pátým Kazekagem a začali spolu bojovat. Deidarova levá paže byla během boje zničena. Navzdory skutečnosti, že ztratil paži, Deidarovi se podařilo porazit Kazekageho, který mezitím chránil Písečnou. Deidara pak vzal Gaaru v bezvědomí z Písečné, kde na thumbněj čekal Sasori. Tito dva členové Akatsuki pak zamířili do úkrytu, setkali se s dalšími členy a tři dny získávali Shukaku z Gaary, zatímco Tým Kakashi a Tým Gai se pokusili o záchranu. V době, kdy týmy vtrhly do skýše, byl již Gaara mrtvý a Deidara seděl arogantně na jeho mrtvole. Naruto se rozčílil a začal s Kakashim Deidaru pronásledovat, zatímco Sasori bojoval se Sakurou a Chiyo. Při pronásledování, Deidara se pokusil oddělit Kakashiho od Naruta svým výbušným jílem. Když se to nezdařilo, tak se snažil nalákat Naruta, aby ho mohl porazil. Kakashi použil svůj Mangekyou Sharingan a zničil Deidarovu pravou paži, Naruto ho nakonec dohnal. Deidara uhnul Narutově útoku, ale přišel o svého jílového ptáka. Naruto pak na Deidaru zaútočil znovu, ale zničil pouze jeho jílový klon. Deidara se mezitím skryl a dozvěděl se, že Sasori je mrtvý, byl zabit Sakurou a Chiyo. Tým Gai nalezl Deidaru pomocí Nejiho Byakuganu. deidara skrti tobiho :DJelikož neměl obě paže, tak se Deidarovi špatně bojovalo. Nalezl tedy svého ztraceného jílového ptáka a snědl z něho trochu jílu a odpálil se. Kakashi však poslal výbuch do jiné dimenze pomocí Mangekyou Sharinganu, aby ochránil svou skupinu. Deidara však přežil a odešel hledat své utrhlé paže a prsten. Deidara se setká s Zetsu a Tobim, když hledá svou ruku. Tobi si začne dělat legraci z Deidary. Zetsu mu radí, aby přestal, ale to Tobi neudělá. Nyní nastává nejzábavnější okamžik mezi Tobim a Deidarou, Deidara skočí na Tobiho a začne ho škrtit nohama, protože mu chybí paže. Poté se stal Tobi jeho partnerem a nosil prsten po Sasorim. Jelikož Deidara chytil Jednoocasého, tak Tobi měl za úkol chytit Tříocasého. Tříocasý neměl Jinchuurikiho (osoba ve které je Ocasý démon) a pohyboval se volně ve vodě. Tobi se opravdu předvedl, když pouze před Tříocasým utíkal a tak mu musel Deidara pomoci svým výbušným jílem. Když bylo po všem, tak byl Tobi pyšný sám na sebe a tvrdil, že ho dostal sám, ale vše udělal Deidara. Deidara později napadne Sasukeho po tom, co se dozví, že Sasuke zabil Orochimaru. Sasuke používal v boji svůj Element blesku a úspěšně se bránil proti Deidarovým bombovým útokům. Deidara se také dokázal bránit proti Sasukeho Genjutsu, protože se na něj díval pouze levým okem na kterém měl svůj mechanický dalekohled. Také použil na Sasukeho C-4 Karuru, což byl jeden z Deidarových silnějších útoků, ale Sasuke ho přežil. Nakonec Deidara použil svůj nejsilnější útok a vyhodil sám sebe do vzduchu, aby Sasukeho zabil. Pokus však selhal, ale Deidara zemřel aspoň si jto všichni mysleli no ale deidara nezemžerl protože použil techniku zamneny.thumb|left Deidara byl velmi horlivý muž. Byl něco jako sadistický žhář a měl rád souboje a často vybuchoval své soupeře brutálním způsobem. Deidarovým nejvýraznějším rysem byla jeho láska k umění, které respektoval, ale největší uměním pro něj byly jeho vybuchující výtvory. Měl také zvyk končit věty "hmm", což se dalo přeložit jako "ano" nebo "jo". Deidarovo výbušné Ninjutsu bylo pro něj opravdu uměním a to každá výbušnina, kterou vyrobil. Jedna z Deidarových frází, "Umění je výbuch!", byla původně fráze slavného abstraktního umělce, který se jmenoval Okamoto Tarou (několik Deidarových výbušnin připomínalo Okamotovu práci). Deidara byl velmi hrdý na své umění a nechtěl připustit, že jeho umění může být poraženo a to často vedlo v boji k tomu, že Deidara se naštval. Deidara oslovoval svého partnera mistře Sasori (サソリの旦那, Sasori no Danna), protože k němu měl úctu jako ke kolegovi umělci. Připustil také, že Sasori je silný a měl k němu respekt. Navzdory tomu, Deidara měl neshody se svým partnerem a často se hádali, co je skutečné umění. Deidara tvrdil, že umění trvá krátce a rychle zanikne, Sasori zase, že umění by mělo trvat dlouho a být i v budoucnosti. To odraží jejich povahy, Deidara tvořil vybuchující výtvory, které ihned expolodovali, zatímco Sasori tvořil dlouho trvající lidské loutky. Deidarovo partnerství s jeho druhým partnerem Tobim bylo však jiné, než u Sasoriho. Tobi měl respekt k Deidarovi a občas ho nazýval senpai (starší a zkušenější člověk). Tobi byl bezstarostný a praštěný, zatímco Deidara věřil, že členové Akatsuki by měli být vážní a klidní. Tobi často i neúmyslně Deidaru naštval, který Tobiho napadl nebo seřval. V bitvě však spolu skvěle spolupracovali. Také se zdálo, že Deidara má menší respekt k Tobimu, když se mu omluvil, protože se odpálil a myslel si, že Tobi zemře také. deidara :D Schopnosti Deidara byl zkušený bojovník a měl na každé ruce jedny ústa a jedny obří ústa na srdci do kterých strkal jíl a míchal ho se svou Chakrou. Jíl pak odpaloval pomocí Katsu (喝), Deidarovy pečetě. Jíl mohl tvarovat do různých forem a rozměrů a mohl ho svou vůli kontrolovat. Byl bojovníkem na velkou vzdálenost. Také mohl vytvořit jílový klon, který se odpálil a způsobil velký výbuch. S pomocí jílu mohl vytvářet mikroskopické až gigantické výtvory, což mu umožňovalo přizpůsobit se jakékoli situaci. Také jíl využíval k hliněným ptákům na kterých pak létal, bojoval s nimi a přepravoval se na různá místa. Deidara má Element země, který používá k jílu a také k Doton: Muguragakure no Jutsu. Kromě svého jílu, Deidara byl velmi inteligentní a často používal různé triky, aby výbušninami dostal svého soupeře. Jako specialista na boj z dálky, byl slabší v boji zblízka, ale dost zkušený, aby bojoval s Týmem Gai pouze s kunaiem v ústech. Také na svém levém oku nosil dalekohled a také trénoval své levé oko, aby se ubránil Genjutsu. Deidarovy schopnosti byly uznány vůdcem Akatsuki Peinem, který přiznal, že Deidara byl jedinečný a že jeho ztráta je velká rána pro Akatsuki. Překlad a význam jména Deidarovo jméno je potenciálně založeno na japonském mýtusu. Dei znamená "bahno". deidara, tobi, sasori Osobní info Deidarova hodnost není známá, ale byl na úrovni vyšího Jounina a pocházel ze Skryté Kamenné vesnice. Jeho ninja registační číslo bylo IW-08721. Narodil se 5. května a bylo mu 19 let. Krevní skupinu měl AB. Měřil 166 cm a vážil 50,8 kg. Celkem splnil 4 D-mise, 27 C-misí, 35 B-misí, 13 A-misí a 3 S-mise. Jeho oblíbeným jídlem byl bakudan (vařené vajíčko zabalené v surimi, což je druh jakési omáčky/těsta) a jeho neoblíbené jídlo bylo maze-gohan (druh japonského jídla). Jeho oblíbená věta byla: "Umění je výbuch!". Jeho oblíbeným koníčkem bylo tvoření "umění", tedy dělat exploze. V japonské verzi anime ho dabuje Katsuhiko Kawamoto. Techniky Doton: Jibaku Bunshin (Země: Samovražedný klon) Doton: Kibaku Nendo (Země: Vybuchující jíl) Doton: Kibaku Nendo: C1 (Země: Vybuchující jíl: C1) Doton: Kibaku Nendo: C2 Doragon (Země: Vybuchující jíl: C2 Drak) Doton: Kibaku Nendo: C3 (Země: Vybuchující jíl: C3) Doton: Kibaku Nendo: C4 Karura (Země: Vybuchující jíl: C4 Garuda) Doton: Kibaku Nendo: Kyuukyoyu Geijutsu: C0 (Země: Vybuchující jíl: Konečné umění: CO) Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Země: Technika krtčího skrývání) Doton: Nendo Bunshin (Země: Jílový klon) thumb|300px|right Daniel Zwach Uchiha 12:30, február 16, 2012 (UTC) Kategória:Naruto a Co.